But in the End
by revivingophelia
Summary: Eve's leaving the WWE, and someone is really wishing she would stay. Eve Torres/Seth Rollins. 1/14/13 RAW.


Title: But in the End (it Doesn't Even Matter)

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve Torres/Seth Rollins

Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: R/M

Summary: Eve's leaving the WWE, and someone is really wishing she would stay.

Spoilers: 1/14/13 RAW

Warnings: sexual content

* * *

**Author's Note: As stated in the warnings, there is sexual content in this. It's not graphic/explicit (I used to read stuff more explicit than this way back when I was in eighth grade... which I don't even want to think about how long ago that was), but in the interest of full disclosure before reading this, this story does contain sex.**

* * *

Title comes from the Linkin Park song 'In the End.'

* * *

**But in the End (it Doesn't Even Matter)**

She made her way into the bathroom, dropping bags as she went, pulling off her jacket and kicking off her shoes, the woman stopping in front of the mirror and staring at her reflection, part of her unable to still believe that she'd done it, that she'd spoken those two words that would change everything.

'I quit.'

Eve Torres took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror, glad to see that she didn't look panicked or worried or scared. Maybe a little regretful, but that was okay. She was leaving a big part of her life behind. It was okay to be sorry for it. But she knew it was time. She'd been around for five and a half years - or very nearly so - and she'd seen a lot of other woman in this business last a shorter time with the company... And many of them had never had the success that she'd had. Unfortunately, there was only finite time for a person to be a WWE diva, and she'd made the decision to leave on her own before that time was up. She was only twenty-eight, still young enough to do pretty much whatever she wanted, and she knew the company would have been happy to have her around for at least a couple more years. But she hadn't wanted to be one of those people that were blind-sided with a 'we wish her the best in her future endeavors' after giving every damn thing she had for years... So she'd done it. She'd left on her own. Maybe it seemed an impulsive move, making the declaration as she stood there being interviewed by Matt Striker, but it was something she'd been considering for awhile.

Eve knew that she'd been lucky. Not just to have a WWE career... Yes, she'd won the diva search, and then she'd gone on to win the diva's title three times, the first woman to ever do so. But she also knew she was lucky in terms of injuries. She'd been banged up before, but she'd never been injured to the point of surgery. She'd had some troubles with her wrist a couple years before, but she'd simply wrapped it in heavier tape beneath her wristbands. There'd been the incident with her nose and a Beth Phoenix clothesline, but that hadn't caused her to miss a minute's worth of television, even if she'd stayed out of the ring for a few weeks. And most recently, there'd been her elbow, which hadn't really kept her out of the ring much, either. So she'd been banged up, but never on the injured list. No torn knees like Layla or Lita had gone through. No broken jaw like Beth had once faced. And definitely no broken neck like Lita'd had to work so hard to come back from. Lita had only been twenty-seven when she'd had that surgery, and just barely turned twenty-seven. Eve had turned twenty-eight in August, making her close to a year and a half older now than Lita had been back when she'd faced something so scary. Eve didn't want to face anything like that. And while she knew that anyone could have a car accident and face the same thing, being a wrestler was still a risky thing. Injuries happened. And sometimes she wondered if her luck was running out, if she would end up on the disabled list next. And when she started worrying more and more about injuries...

It was time to go.

So she had faced Kaitlyn one last time, and part of her had hoped that the other woman would win even though her competitive streak had made her want to keep the title... A bit of a fight she'd been having with herself. She'd leave as soon as she lost the title, that was the deal, but even as she worried about injuries and her luck with staying healthy running out, she hadn't been able to give up and not fight or do whatever it took to keep that title because damn it, being a champion was *fun*.

But now it was over, and now she was gone. Former diva search winner, former three time divas' champion, her final reign lasting nearly four months, well over a hundred days. She was leaving her mark on the WWE. She knew it. But what her coworkers, what the fans didn't know, was that she'd left far more of a mark than they realized.

The thought made her smile, the woman looking at her reflection in the mirror as she did so... Then jerking a little at the sudden knock on the door. She knew, of course, that there were only a few people that it could be. And given the almost frantic nature of the knocking, she rather thought there were really only two possibilities, because the third person that might come by would probably be far more calm than that, even in something so simple as knocking. As for the others... One would probably be pounding angrily at the door, while the other... He'd be more upset than angry, she thought.

Now she just had to see which one it was.

Taking a deep breath, Eve made her way back into the main part of the room, then crossed to the door, deliberately unchaining and unlocking it before opening the door to see who it was that was standing there.

Seth Rollins.

Arching a brow at the man, she stepped back to allow him entrance, and the man immediately came inside the room, practically pacing back and forth as she closed and locked the door behind him.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, and he stopped in his pacing to stare at her.

"Something wrong? Uh, yeah! You quit tonight, Eve! Why would you do that? Why would you... You're the one that-"

"I got the paperwork pushed through to get the three of you onto the main roster. It would have happened eventually anyway. I just made it sooner. Vickie was only too happy to sign the paperwork, and Booker T thought that Teddy was the one pushing it through. Easy."

"But-"

"I helped get you here. Just a little earlier than otherwise so you could make as much of an impact as possible. So you wouldn't have to wait around until after WrestleMania. But everything that's happened since you guys came up? Has been the three of you. Not me. You'll be fine without me here," she told him, watching as the man made his way over to her, an intensity in his gaze that she'd seen before, but that neither of them had acted on. At least not before now.

"But what if I want you to stay?"

"It's better to go out with a bang than it is to fade away. I made my decision, Seth," she told the man. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"Yeah, but maybe I can try," he muttered an instant before he reached for her, and even though Eve had known from the moment she met him that this would probably happen at some point, it still sent a shock through her system when his mouth was suddenly on hers.

His hand was tangled in her hair, his other hand on her hip, holding her to him, but Eve wasn't trying to go anywhere... She slid her hands up his chest, nearly catching her finger in one of the straps that helped to make up the vest that was part of the uniform he wore as a member of the Shield, but she managed to get her hands to his shoulders, then up and into his hair. She pulled at the band that held it back, freeing his hair so that she could push her fingers through it, and they were both breathing heavily as Seth finally tore his mouth from hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he managed, looking like he didn't believe a word he was saying, like maybe he just thought this was what he should say... Giving her an option to back off before they went too far.

Eve was having none of it. It had been two months since she'd helped to get the Shield on the main roster of the WWE, and it had taken her the better part of a month before that to get the paperwork pushed through without Booker T noticing it was initiated by her, and then there had been the time she'd spent choosing who she wanted to help bring up, who would make an impact, so she'd spent the better part of three months wondering what Seth Rollins would feel like, and now that she had the chance, she wasn't about to give it up. Even if it was her last night in the WWE.

"We should be doing whatever we want to do. Including this if we want it," she told him, her green eyes locked on his darker ones, and Seth eyed her for a moment before he pulled her back into his arms, his mouth finding hers once more, and damned if it didn't feel like he was pouring everything he felt into that kiss. Eve found herself twisting her fingers in his hair, probably pulling on it, but if he even felt it, he didn't show it, instead tearing his mouth from hers again to find her throat, the now former diva whimpering as she felt his lips and teeth and tongue worrying the skin he found there. Hissing through her teeth when she felt his teeth skim up her throat, Eve started tugging at the various straps and buckles holding the damned flak jacket-like vest he was wearing together, making an annoyed sound when she couldn't quite get it undone... Seth laughing softly as he pulled away and made quick work of it. She rolled her eyes at him. "You've had practice with it," Eve said, and he arched a brow at her.

"You can have all the practice you want with it. You could have had practice with it for months," he said, and Eve felt a twinge of regret for the fact that they'd wasted the time and *hadn't* been doing this for months before she reached out and fisted her hands in the black t-shirt he still wore, yanking him closer and finding his mouth with hers once more. Still kissing him, she untucked the shirt he wore from his pants, then slid her hands beneath it, trailing her fingernails across his abdomen, feeling his muscles jerk at her touch, hearing the low almost-growling sound he made in response before he reached down and tugged off first his shirt, then her own.

At the first touch of his warm hands on her bare skin, Eve arched toward him, wanting to get closer, wanting to feel more of him against more of her, the woman able to feel the heat of him even through the material of her bra... But she wanted more. Hell, they both wanted more, and she knew it.

Quickly, she reached behind herself, pulling at the hooks of her bra before getting it undone, yanking the straps down her arms with Seth's help, and then they were skin on skin from the waist up, both of them groaning at the sensation... Eve arching and whimpering when Seth's hands slid up her body, skimming over her, fingers just brushing over her breasts, not giving her the contact that she really needed, really wanted.

Her eyes hot, she pulled back, her gaze moving over him, the woman very aware that he was looking her up and down as well... Eve reaching out to grab at his belt loops as she backed towards the bed, the former diva pulling Seth with her, the man going with her all too willingly. As she looked him up and down, she realized that his shoes were long gone, his feet bare, and she had no idea when that had happened or if he'd just come to her hotel room already barefoot. She didn't know, and she didn't care, it was just a good thing because it meant there was one less thing they had to worry about.

"Get over here," she muttered as she tugged him to her, the woman falling back on the bed and pulling Seth with her, the wrestler managing to catch himself on his elbows and avoid falling completely on top of her. Reaching up, Eve put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her, finding his lips with her own, her tongue tangling with his even as she let her hand drift down to his shoulders, then his chest, the woman exploring his warm skin... Nipping at his bottom lip and hissing through her teeth when she felt his hands on her, his fingers lightly trailing over the piercing in her navel before moving upwards, trailing over her breast, his thumb ghosting over her nipple and making her arch toward him, trying for a firmer contact. She felt him smile against her lips at that, and then he was kissing his way down her throat, across her collarbone... Then down even farther, licking and sucking and nipping at her skin as he paid attention to first one breast, then the other.

As he practically worshipped her with his mouth, his hands stayed busy as well, sliding over her belly and moving to her hips, then skimming up her side, causing Eve to shiver at the feeling. Reaching down, she twisted her fingers in his hair again, then tugged, urging him back up her body, the man dropping kisses over her skin as he came back up, Eve dragging him in for a kiss as her own hands went to work again, dropping down to his waist, tugging at the belt she found there. She could feel the muscles of his abdomen jumping beneath her fingers as her nails brushed over them, and Seth lifted his head from hers, locking eyes with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the man looking like he wasn't certain that she would say she was, but Eve responded with a smile, lifting herself up enough to find his mouth with her own, lightly dragging her teeth over his bottom lip as she broke the kiss, the woman smiling a little as she looked up at him.

"Damn right I'm sure," she told him, her hand going back down to his belt and tugging, and Seth smiled at her before kissing her again, his hands at work at his waist, helping her get rid of the belt, then work at the button and zipper of his pants. He didn't take them off, though, instead moving his attention to her clothes, working at the button and zipper of her pants as Eve let her hands slide over him and explore... Her fingers stroked up and down his back, over his sides, finding his hips before sliding back up, lifting herself up as she felt him start to tug her jeans and panties down, the woman helping him as best she could without stopping her exploration of his body.

She felt her jeans slide completely from her, heard them get tossed to the floor, felt Seth's hands stroke up her legs, moving from her ankle to her knee to her thigh, and then his hand was between her legs, and she arched up, biting at her lip as she reared up enough to hook her fingers in the belt loop of the pants he still partially wore, the woman trying to pull him toward her, finding his mouth with her own, then pulling away to nip at his throat, her lips near his ear as she spoke.

"You're still wearing too much clothing," Eve stated, her hips arching up as his hand continued to move over her, one finger sliding actually in her... Her hands scrabbling at his hips, working to tug down his pants and the boxers beneath them... Then just sliding her hand down the front of those boxers, stroking over bare skin and finding him. He let out a low groan at her touch, his hips bucking slightly, his breath hot on her throat as he spoke.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he managed, making a strangled sound in his throat when her hand continued to stroke over him, and she would have laughed in triumph at the sound of he hadn't done something with his fingers at that moment that made her moan and throw back her head, her eyes fluttering closed.

"We've both wanted this for months. Damn right I'm ready," she hissed out, using the hand that wasn't on him to tug at his pants, and Seth reluctantly moved his hand from her, Eve's hips lifting almost of their own volition to keep contact with him as he did so... The woman dropping her hand from him as well, leaning back on her elbows to watch him as he rose from the bed to kick off his pants and boxers, her gaze moving over his body, the former diva dragging her teeth over her bottom lip as she did so. "Get over here. Now," she said, reaching out a hand to him, and Seth Rollins did exactly as she commanded, joining her on the bed once more, hovering over her as she laid down on the bed, his gaze sliding over her. Reaching up, Eve tugged on his arm, pulling him down to her, wanting skin against skin, wanting to feel him against her, and both of them groaned as he lowered himself so that he was on top of her, Eve sliding her foot over his calf as she more or less wrapped herself around him, arms around his shoulders, legs curving around him, one leg hooking around his hip to draw him closer.

"You're killing me," he muttered, his face against her throat, his hips jerking against her when she reached up one hand to push through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but it's one hell of a way to go," Eve countered, turning her heading a little to nip at his ear, her tongue sliding over the shell of his ear, and then he shifting against her, his hands on her face as he found her mouth with his own, kissing her fiercely, his mouth as hard and hot as the rest of him. Dropping one hand from her face, he reached between them, fingers moving over her first, testing how ready she really was, and then she felt him guiding himself into her, and she arched against him, throwing her head back and trying not to cry out at the feeling of him inside her... And then he was moving, and she was arching up to meet every thrust, her hands moving over him, finding every inch of skin she could, his hands just as busy... One hand sliding beneath her thigh, bringing her leg up higher and changing the angle a little, just enough to make her scream and then suddenly she was breaking apart, practically seeing stars... But he wasn't done yet, still moving against her, picking up the pace even as she came back to herself, and then his mouth was on hers, his fingers locking with hers, his hands holding hers up at the sides of her head, fingers entwined, both of them moving frantically, Eve using her legs to try and pull him even closer, even deeper... And then she was breaking apart again, struggling to keep her eyes open as the feelings crashed over her, all the more intense when he broke the kiss and looked down at her, watching her, Eve crying out her release, and then he was groaning, burying his face against her throat as he followed after her.

They were both breathing heavily, Seth's body still on top of hers, his face against her throat, and Eve gently untangled their hands so she could drape her arms around his shoulders, lightly moving through his hair and over his back... The woman making a soft sound of protest when he lifted himself up and moved off of her. He didn't go far, though, laying down beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her against him.

"I don't want you to go. I didn't before this, but now... After..."

"I already quit. Teddy Long had the paperwork ready before the show even ended. I didn't want to be one of those divas that just faded away-"

"You wouldn't have. You know you could have been in the Shield. We could have made sure you kept your title and-"

"It's over. But just because I'm not in the WWE anymore..." She shook her head, lifting herself up to look down at him, trailing her fingers over his face. She probably had whisker burn because of his facial hair, but the truth was, she hadn't even felt it at the time, and she didn't even care. "You know... Lilian's married. Her husband sure as hell isn't in the company. Rey Mysterio's wife isn't in the company. Rey's wife has never even been a part of the business. They still managed to get together and date and all of that. It doesn't have to be... This doesn't have to be just one night. For us. Not if you don't want it to be."

"I feel like I should have made a move earlier. That maybe if I had... Things would be different. That you would have stayed..."

"It was time to go. To move on from the company. But not necessarily... What just happened... What we just did... It wasn't just..." She looked down to where her fingers were tracing random patterns on his chest. "I want this. To try... I want to see where this goes. You and me. If you're interested," she said quietly, looking up to meet his gaze, finding him watching her intently. And then his hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss... This kiss sweet and gentle instead of fierce and hungry, and when the kiss broke, Eve lifting her head to look down at him again, Seth lifted a hand to brush his fingers over her cheek.

"Trust me, Eve. I'm very interested in seeing where this goes."

The End


End file.
